


Passing Grades

by notthelasttime



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (at least if you're in the states), Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, M/M, Underage Drinking, prompto/ignis is definitely there just not the main focus, teen biker punk aranea, valedictorian luna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthelasttime/pseuds/notthelasttime
Summary: One more year and Aranea would be free. Free of Insomnia High, and Principal Izunia, free of homework and detention. Just one more year... as long as she managed to pass all of her classes. She could probably beg, bribe or cheat her way through most of them while still getting away with spending her time smoking behind the gym. Although there were those mandatory tutoring sessions, and the English class that she'd failed last year and had to take again.English class, where she sat behind the pretty and perfect student council president, top of her class, where Aranea could stare at the way her neck sloped into her shoulders when she bent her head to write, with blonde hair that smelled like sylleblossoms every time she moved and-Oh. Oh no. She didnothave a godsdamned crush on Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for all u fine hunnies starting classes or going back to school  
> i still can't walk past the school supplies in target this time of year without getting hives, but here are some young teens in love to help see you through

" _Shit_."

Aranea swore as she snuffed a cigarette butt out under the heel of her boot, listening to the second bell ring out from the door propped open next to her. She was late. Barley two weeks into the school year and she was already falling back into bad habits, and while normally she couldn't bring herself to care, this particular class was different. She could kiss graduation goodbye if she didn't manage to get a passing grade.

Flunking her senior year was _not_ an option.

" _Hey_ , watch it," she nearly collided with Crowe while rushing back inside, but Crowe was laughing at least as Aranea grabbed onto her shoulders to move her out of the way, "Can I bum a cig- _wait_ , why are you in such a hurry?"

"English class, I'm late," Aranea said over her shoulder, already rushing down the hall, hurried footsteps echoing around her.

Crowe stared after her, hands on her hips and confusion written across her face when she yelled, " _since when do you care about being late?_ "

 

 

Ms. Elshett's back was facing the class at least, when Aranea snuck through the half-open door, trying to be as quiet as possible as she slipped into her seat. The momentary pause in her writing on the chalkboard was the only indication Elshett gave that she noticed Aranea come in, and luckily decided not to call her out on it.  

"Alright everyone," Ms. Elshett said, turning around and clapping her hands together, "today we'll be starting our poetry unit, _lucky you_." There was nearly a collective groan through the classroom that she had surely been anticipating, and she smiled, "Look at the bright side, we're getting it over with nice and early, and you won't have to worry about it for the rest of the year. Now, I've written some questions for you on the board. Pair up, read the poem on page 67, and we'll go over the answers at the end of class."

 _Poetry_. Yep, there was definitely Aranea had spent her time ditching English last year, and it wasn't just because it was her last class of the day, and oh so easy to just slip outside and leave school a period early. There was just something about in-class discussions and uninteresting worksheets that could ruin even a decent story.

"Do you have a partner yet?"

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret sat turned around in her seat, looking at Aranea with big blue eyes and innocent curiosity, like she didn't already know Aranea didn't have a partner, or that she was the worst kind of student to partner up with in the first place, choosing general defiance and a nonexistent work ethic over ever actually contributing something to the class. 

Why Luna, the all around ideal student, top ranked in her class and student council president wanted to pair up with _her_ was beyond Aranea. She was, in a word, perfect. From a rich family, though never acting like it, Luna was notoriously kind to everyone, mild mannered and soft spoken, but she didn't seem to be a pushover either, not from what Aranea could see. Not just smart but pretty too, always well dressed and charming. Half the student body was drooling over her and the other half was only pretending they weren't. She had been dubbed the school _Princess_ , a nickname Aranea suspected she hated, but was too polite to say anything about (or else she knew people wouldn't stop using the moniker anyway), and it seemed that the fact that she was unobtainable was what made her all the more appealing. 

Her brother Ravus had as much as a reputation as she did, though not nearly as flattering. He was, to put it bluntly, a jackass. Star quarterback, and just as handsome as Luna was pretty, but he was arrogant where she was not. And he had an overprotective streak. Luna didn't date and Ravus liked to keep it that way, if the rumors were to be believed. Anyone that wanted a shot at Luna had to go through him first, and he certainly didn't make it easy. 

"You know I don't, Princess," Aranea responded, getting a little satisfaction at the way Luna bristled at her use of the nickname. Perhaps Aranea had a bit of a reputation herself, and it wasn't often that someone as prim and proper as Lunafreya approached her without being at least a little intimidated, and she was maybe a bit put out by it. 

Aranea liked to talk back and start fights, carried a switchblade, and there were rumors spread in hushed voiced that she'd killed a man and did time in juvie. 

She _may_ have encouraged the spread of some of those rumors herself.

"Well," Luna said, "we may as well pair up then," and before Aranea could respond, she propped open her lit book and began to read;

" _Heart not so heavy as mine,_  
_Wending late home,_  
_As it passed my window_  
_Whistled itself a tune-_

 _A careless snatch, a ballad,_  
_A ditty of the street;_  
_Yet to my irritated ear_  
_an anodyne so sweet,_

 _It was as if a bobolink,_  
_Sauntering this way,_  
_Carolled and mused and carrolled,_  
_Then bubbled slow away._

 _It was as if a chirping brook_  
_Upon a toilsome way_  
_Set bleeding feet to minutes_  
_Without the knowing why._

 _To-morrow, night will come again,_  
_Weary, perhaps, and sore._  
_Ah, bugle, by my window,_  
_I pray you stroll once more!_ "

Luna licked her lips when she was done (her very pink lips), blonde bangs falling into her face with her head tilted down, and Aranea traced a line down from the bridge of her noise to her chin with her eyes, then back up again. 

"So," Luna said, turning her head again to the front of the class so she could read the questions written on the board, and as she moved her head her ponytail swung in front of Aranea's face and she smelled sylleblossoms. "What do you think the answer to number one is?"

 

 

 

 

 

"How did you determine that x=235 that makes no sense for this equation, were you even trying? ....Aranea, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?"

Ignis sighed, dropping his pencil into the crevice of the textbook he'd been hovering over trying to teach the finer points of polynomials. Or something. She hadn't really been paying attention. 

"Can you  _please_  at least make an effort? I'd rather not be held accountable for you failing another algebra class."

Aranea snorted and stretched out, sticking muddy combat boots up on the ledge of the table, while Ignis looked on disapprovingly. "Like they'd blame you for anything Scientia. _Pretty_ sure skipping grades has rendered you the untouchable golden child."

Ignis ignored her, turning back to the half-assed math homework he was attempting to correct, not letting himself get worked up by Aranea's comments. 

Aranea would say that he had simply learned to brush her off, but maybe she had backed off a bit on her teasing as well. They met twice a week in the library, where Ignis attempted to tudor her, a mandatory requirement if Aranea had any hope of graduating that year. She was lucky that Insomnia High was as eager to get rid of her as she was of it, and as long as she met certain requirements for the entirety of the year, tutoring sessions included, she would manage to graduate on time. Unfortunately for Ignis, he'd been sucked into the deal as well. 

Where at first Aranea had found him an insufferable know-it-all with a stick up his ass, she'd perhaps come around a little after hearing some of the biting sarcastic remarks he often made under his breath. Sure, he still always liked dress like he was on his way to a job interview, and kept his face hidden behind bangs hanging low on his forehead and a pair of thick dark glasses, but he wasn't so bad after you cracked him open a bit. Plus he'd stood up to quite a bit of Aranea's teasing without getting ruffled, and only when she hit a nerve or crossed a line did he snap back at her; but he _did_ snap back. Besides, if they were going to be stuck together for the rest of the year, they would be less miserable if they weren't at each other's throats.  

"Hey, uh, you know anything about poetry?" The question was out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

" _Poetry?_ " Ignis gave her an incredulous look that made her regret asking. She scowled.

"Why, what's wrong with poetry?"

"Well,  _nothing_ , but... why do you ask?"

"Nevermind, just forget it."

For once luck was on Aranea's side as the library doors banged open to a chorus of giggling an loud hushing noises, distracting enough to draw Ignis's attention away from whatever he'd been about to say next. 

" _Shut up Noct, everyone's staring_." Ignis frowned. 

Noctis Caelum and Prompto Argentum, all but attached at the hip since their freshman year, students rarely saw one without the other. Both bit back more laughter as they walked in.

If Lunafreya was the _Princess_ , then Noctis was the _Prince_. Not only were they long time friends, but both from affluent families, Noct's father owning more than half the property in town. Most of the student body couldn't comprehend why the two of them weren't dating, not when they got along so well and they would just be _oh so cute together_. The blame usually came down to Ravus, keeping them apart. Though everyone had been talking about how when the time came, they'd have to make them Prom Queen and King. 

Aranea found herself with a frown to rival Ignis's. 

"Hey Specs," Noct said, approaching the table when he spotted them, Prompto trailing behind, ever-present camera in his hands.

Ignis looked down at his watch, "You're... _early_." He sounded like he couldn't quite believe it. 

"Oh uh, sorry, we can wait-"

"No need," Aranea said, cutting in and ready for a quick escape, "I'll be out of your way before you know it."

"Aranea we _haven't-_   _finished_ ," Ignis tried to clutch onto her math book and keep her from escaping but Aranea pried it out of his hands, malicious grin on her face all the while, and she quickly began shoving things in her bag, eager to be free.

"Hey Ignis," Prompto said, finally speaking up and looking a bit timid. It was funny, he'd always been shy and awkward growing up, then high school hit and suddenly he was outgoing and friendly, had dropped a bunch of weight too. Aranea had sometimes wondered what the deal was, but never really cared enough to ask. Still, she kept watching him out of the corner of her eye. "You uh, going to the game this weekend by any chance? We're playing against the Titans."

" _No._ "

Well... shit. It sounded stiff and unfriendly, even for Ignis, and when Aranea glanced in his direction he had his face pointed down, looking utterly uncomfortable, maybe a little pink in the cheeks. It was hard to tell with the acne. 

"Oh. Oh uh, well yeah, I'm sure you're probably really busy... I'll uh, I'll see you later Noct," and with that he bolted, probably worried Ignis was gonna stab him with a #2 pencil or something. Noct looked at Ignis with a pinched face.

"You could at least _try_ to be nice to him. I don't know what your deal is." Ignis was looking more miserable by the second, and Aranea took that as her cue to go. It wasn't any of her business, and it wasn't not like she really cared anyway. 

Although.... maybe it wouldn't hurt to try and figure out what the issue was. She could prod him for more info during their next session, make get him irritated and goad him into blurting something out...

A nice distraction from polynomials, if nothing else. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

" _Highwind_. That better not be smoke I smell." _Fucking hell_. 

"Oh, hey coach," Aranea said turning around while keeping her feet walking backwards, "love to stay and chat but I uh, wouldn't want to be late for class-"

"You're _already_ late." Coach Leonis looked her up and down while he crossed his arms over his chest. As head dean, Aranea had her fair share of run-ins with the Coach, and despite the fact that he was a bit of a hard ass and made her life more difficult with his disciplinary actions, she liked him in spite of herself - not that she would ever actually admit it. The fact that it was no small secret that he couldn't stand Principal Izunia may have had an influence in her opinion of him. That, and the fact that he couldn't stand being called _Mr. Leonis_ , so everyone took to calling him coach instead. He took care of football in the fall and track in the spring, came off as ice cold but underneath his frigid exterior he was nothing but a big softie. 

"I'm guessing you don't have a hall pass, do you?" She said nothing. "And if I searched your bag would I happen to find any tobacco products?"

"Coach, come _on_ -"

"Into my office, Aranea you know the drill." Unfortunately, she knew all too well.

The Coach's office was fairly plain, nothing much more than a photo of his own college football team hanging on the wall, and rumor had it you could pick out Noct and Gladio's dads somewhere in there too. He sat down behind his desk and folded his hands, looking at her evenly. 

"I know you didn't just call me in here to give me detention," Aranea said, and saw the twitch in the corner of his mouth that usually passed for a smile on the Coach's face.

"You're right," he said, and leaned back in his chair. "I was wondering how your classes were going so far."

" _Really?_ "

That time he did smile, just a hint and it was gone in a second but it was there. "Provided you maintain the requirements I've given you, you'll be graduating this year," he gave her a long look, one that unnerved her. She hated when he did that. "You given any thought to what you'll be doing after the year's over?"

" _Please_ do not tell me you're about to try and talk me into filling out college applications." She'd had more than enough of that from every teacher, parent and advisor already.

"Gods no, you'd be miserable." This time it was Aranea's turn to smirk. "There are other options though. Trade school, for one. And there are plenty of jobs that you don't need a degree for as well, we might even be able to help set you up with an internship this year."

"More work before I graduate? Not gonna happen Coach."

"My point is, I want you to have some sort of plan. I'm sure the prospect looks appealing now, but without the structure of school you may find yourself at a loss for where to go next. My door is always open, if you'd like to talk about your options."

"I know coach, I know" she said, slinging her bag over her shoulder, sensing the end of the conversation, "sometimes it feels like you're door is a little _too_ open where I'm involved," and she made way to leave.

"Aranea," he said stopping her at the door, "don't think this gets you out of detention for smoking on school property."

 

 

 

 

Aranea blinked as she walked out of the building, last of the summer pollen in the air turning the late afternoon sun fuzzy yellow. Daylight hours were running shorter but for now the weather was still mild and the sunlight felt warm on her face. One of the few nice days left before fall and it had been _wasted_ , spent in detention. It was hard not hate Coach Leonis at least a little bit for it (while disregarding that she was the cause of her predicament in the first place). 

As Aranea passed the football field on her way to the parking lot, she heard the whistle blow followed by the plastic clash of helmets and shoulder pads, and her gaze wandered over, spotting Coach Leonis himself on the field, arms crossed and scowling, as per usual, but something else caught her eye as well - a lone figure there at the far end of the bleachers. She spent a moment debating before walking closer.

Lunafreya sat near the top, pale skin and blonde hair all but glowing in the sunlight, surrounded by the glare given off by silver benches, practically looking ethereal, prettier than she had any right to be. She sat with a straight back and her ankles crossed, a book laying open in her lap, pages fluttering in the breeze, and Aranea thought that sometimes life just wasn't _fair_. She bit the inside of her cheek, tapped her toe on the asphalt and said _fuck it_.

She took her time walking up the steps, settling down on a bench two rows down from Luna, stretching her feet out and propping her elbows up on the seat behind her. She watched the players below, Coach blowing hard on the whistle when Amicitia got a particularly nasty tackle, guilty grin on his face when he took off his helmet. 

"This how you always spend your free time, Princess?" she asked, not bothering to look in Luna's direction. 

She could practically hear Luna huff at the nickname, "I'm only waiting for my brother." She paused, flipped a page in her book, "And besides, I haven't been out here long. I had a student council meeting," she said, and then they sat in silence.

"I could give you a ride home," Aranea said finally, "they're gonna be out there for a while." She looked over in Luna's direction and found her looking right back, curious. 

"You wouldn't mind?" she asked, and Aranea had to laugh.

"I wouldn't ask if I did."

"Yes, yes I supposed you wouldn't.... I'll text Ravus and let him know."

 

 

If Luna was surprised by Aranea's mode of transportation, she certainly had a good poker face. 

Aranea's bike wasn't much, just a step above a crotch rocket, really, but it was _hers_ , and she had bought it and fixed it herself and took pride in it, even if it wasn't a Harley of a Yamaha. She'd gotten it for dirt cheap, long forgotten and in disrepair, hidden in the back of a junkyard, but she thought she could work with it, and the wicked black and red paint job (half hidden by dust and dirt at the time) didn't hurt either. She'd had Cindy down at the Hammerhead Garage help her out in fixing it up and getting new parts in exchange for her free time spent answering the phone or grabbing the right wrench while Cindy was stuck on her back under a car, and Aranea had taken good care of it ever since.  

Not giving herself long to think to hard about it, Aranea shrugged out of her leather jacket and held it out to Luna, who, after a moment, took it without a word, but something burning behind her eyes. Aranea wouldn't think too hard about that either, and she swung a leg over her bike and flipped the kickstand before feeling Luna climb onto the seat behind her, and she squeezed the clutch and started her bike.  

"Might want to hold on tight," she said over her shoulder before revving the engine, and as Aranea felt those skinny arms wrap around her she took off out of the parking lot, heart beating fast from more than just the adrenaline rush from the speed of her bike. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the original plan was for this to be a two part 1st semester/2nd semester fic but my current state of mind has been just. fucking. post it!! post what you have right now!! who cares about self imposed deadlines or word counts!!!  
> so here u go  
> but i did want to get this out sooner rather than later since it _is_ that time of year
> 
> the only downside about splicing this up is that most of the early prom/iggy stuff got cut from this chapter but there will be more of them to come i..... _promnis_ ah.. hah... haha... ~~ahahhaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh put me out of my fucking misery~~
> 
> poem by emily dickinson. luna would be a dickinson girl, dontcha think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright look i know if luna was smart girl material she'd be in AP and honors classes whereas aranea would be limping through CP and they would realistically not have a mandatory english class together but you really think i'm trying to be realistic right now???? you think this is the genuine high school experience???????? wrong let me have my fun

" _You're going to ask her to Homecoming?!_ "

"I never _said_ that!" Aranea hissed, punctuating her words by giving Crowe a hard shove, hard enough that she had to pinwheel her arms to stay upright on the workbench she'd perched herself on. Aranea had to pretend she didn't feel more than a little satisfaction at the sight. It was short lived though, and her eyes took a quick look around the garage like she was afraid someone was going to overhear. As it was, their only company was the pair of legs sticking out from under a nearby pinto, and Cindy didn't care much what they talked about, so long as they kept out of her way.

" _All_ I asked was if you knew if she was going or not. That's it."

Time had been passing in that suspiciously quick way it does when one falls into routine, and autumn was upon them. For the most part Aranea decided that time couldn't move fast enough. Freedom was so close she could taste it, and every week was one week closer to escaping Insomnia High. But maybe she'd had something things on her mind, like the typical supposed high school experiences, brought on by one of Coach Cor's little talks, prodding her to see if she'd been to any football games or school dances. The answer was a firm, resounding no, but ever since he put the thought in her mind, well... She'd been _thinking_ about it. Not that she thought she was missing out on anything (because she _wasn't_ ) but maybe she was just curious. Curious what most girls her age spent their time doing. Girls like Luna.

"Mmmhmm," Crowe said, looking smug again now that she'd regained her balance, "and I'm sure all that time you've spent with Luna latched onto the back of your bike has _nothing_ to do with your sudden curiosity."

" _Wrench_."

Before Aranea had a chance to spit something back Cindy cut her off, hand held expectantly out from under the car, fingers splayed. Crowe was ready to help, hopping off the workbench and bounding over to where a set of tools were laid out. She took her time looking over them all before picking one out and passing it down to Cindy, looking satisfied.

...until Cindy threw it back out at her feet, mental clattering on the cement. "Wrong."

Aranea didn't bother holding back her laugh as she walked over, picking out the correct wrench and sticking it in Cindy's waiting hand. "You're hopeless, you know. I thought you were supposed to be good with this kind of stuff. You're always drawing cars and you're like... crafty, or whatever. Good with your hands."

"Drawing cars is a little bit different than actually fixing them, even you're smart enough to know that. And all she said was _wrench_ , how the hell was I supposed to know which one?" Aranea just shook her head while Crowe sighed and they fell into a moment of silence.

"Alright, look," Crowe said, with something that passed for sympathy on her face, "since you're obviously hopeless when it comes to anything but cars and beating people up, let me give you some advice. Tonight's the last game before _the_ Homecoming game. I don't know if Luna's going to the dance or not, but I know she's going to be there tonight. And since you're so obsessed with getting her in pants-"

" _Crowe_ -"

"It might not hurt for you to make an appearance. For once. So you can just, y'know... happen to run into her. Spend some times with her outside of English class and rides after school."

Aranea felt her head tilt in consideration.

"Worst case scenario? Meet me under the bleachers, Libertus always brings a flask. And I would be more than happy to let you throw me over the back of your bike at the end of the night. I'll even let you call me Luna."

"Oh, please," Aranea said, and rolling her eyes as Crowe puckered her lips and made loud kissy noises.

"Ara- _nea_ ," Crowe said, mock-swooning, "you're so _pretty_ , and _strong_ , and I want you to _raw me_ -"

"Shut _up_ ," Aranea said, unceremoniously shoving a hand in Crowe's face, laughing all the while.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lights shown blinding bright onto the field, air filled with the cacophony of overlapping voices and the sharp call of a whistle, echoing into the chill of the night air. As the players lined up, Insomnia Kings facing off against the Duscae Lightning Bolts, Ramuh’s likeness printed on their helmets, cheers rang out from the crowd in keeping time with the percussion of the marching band, cheerleaders clapping in time: _1 st and 10, do it again! 1st and 10, do it again!_

Aranea was fashionably late.

At least she thought she was. It was a bit hard to tell seeing as football games were not regularly in her realm of experiences. But things were already in full swing when she got there which was good, and the bleachers were full which was better. The last thing she needed was to show up early and get stuck standing around with her thumb up her ass waiting for Luna to arrive.

Luna.

She was there, so easy to spot in the same damn seat in the upper corner of the bleachers where Aranea always found her reading after classes, pale skin and fair hair picking up the light and making her glow in the sea of black and gold that was the Insomnia High school colors. Aranea found her almost immediately.

She was standing at the bottom of the bleachers looking up, her back agains a chain link fence as people filtered past, coming and going to concessions and the port-a-potties, spotting friends and waving and packing themselves into empty seats, crowded enough that the mass of people seemed to turn into a beast of it's own, something living and breathing. 

It took about 30 seconds for Aranea to decide that Crowe was full of shit and this was a terrible idea.

There was no way to casually work her way up the bleachers to where Luna was sitting, not without being obvious and it wasn’t like she was about to sit down and pretend to be interested in the game (even as the crowed cheered and groaned with every play; the Kings were in the lead). She couldn’t decide what was worse; retreating to the underside of the bleachers to get drunk with Crowe and admit to her immediate defeat, or turning to run with her tail between her legs and just going home. She wasn't a coward, why was this so fucking difficult? She could spit fire at authority figures as if on queue, pull out her switchblade without hesitation and threaten to use it on anyone that gave her a hard time. She could throw a punch just as well as she could take one, and she was fearless on a bike, floating on the high of danger and speed. But she could bring herself to talk to a _girl_. 

She was pathetic.

Aranea scanned the crowd, looking for an escape, waiting for a space to dart out into the ebb and flow of the crowd. As far as anyone knew she had never been here and if she left quick she could keep it that way. The whole thing was a stupid idea anyway and she would tell Crowe as much. She took one last look in Luna's direction... only to find her staring back. And when their eyes met Luna smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

Ignis was in a foul mood.

He was not one for sports, the outdoors, crowds, or too much noise, and yet here he was, pushing through the surge of people, getting mud on his shoes.

It was the first time he'd been to any of the school games since coming to Insomnia High. Why he'd decided to break his streak now, he wasn't entirely sure. Or perhaps it was for a reason he was not yet ready to admit to himself, but it all amounted to the same in the end didn't? Because he was out in the crips fall night, hands shoved deep in the pockets of his jacket and fighting the clutter of familiar-faced classmates, instead of at home where he could have been studying or reading or going over college applications while warm and...

Alone. While at home in peace and... alone.

This was all Noct's fault. 

For some inexplicable reason, Noctis had recently been hounding Ignis for the fact that he never went out or did anything _fun_ (Noct's words, _not_ his). Their tutoring session early that day had been more of the same, if not slightly more aggressive than usual to a point where Ignis was positive they had not actually accomplished anything other than bickering. His own disposition hadn't helped, on edge from the moment the library doors had opened to show Noctis with Prompto in tow. It seemed they had been inseparable even more so than usual lately, and Prompto did nothing to help with Noct's concentration now that he'd started tagging along to the library. Even if he didn't sit with them while Ignis was trying to tudor him it seemed like Prompto was always just hovering around, never too far away, mostly poking around at the books in the isles closest to whatever table Ignis and Noct were working at. Having him so close always made Ignis tense, his stomach tight, nerves from the feeling of being watched surely. 

"Specs what do you even do for fun?"

"Excuse me?"

Noctis was a connoisseur of the perfect bored and apathetic expression, one which he wore often. He plopped his chin in his hand. "You _do_ have fun sometimes, don't you?"

"Of course I have fun, now please be quiet so I can finish correcting your essay."

That granted him perhaps two minutes of silence before Noct started up again, "How come you never come to any football games Iggy? The Kings are doing really well this year, might even make it to the playoffs." Ignis adjusted his glasses. " _Right_ , ok, I guess a football game would be too much fun for you."

"Noctis, what does it matter whether or not I go-"

"You're so _boring_."

That was enough to make Ignis snap his mouth shut.

"You never go out and do anything. You just hide in the library or at home studying all the time. Would it really kill you to come to a game?"

"I..."

"I bet _Gladio_ would be really happy if you came."

From the row nearest to them came the suspicious _thud_ of someone dropping a book.

Ignis sighed, "Why would Gladio care whether I went tonight or not?"

Noct wore a half smile, no double please that Ignis had finally taken the bait, "Maybe no one else knows that you guys are actually friends, but I happen to know the truth."

"Oh?"

"I sat next to him in Chemistry last year, I know you helped him pass. And I know Gladio, and he always wants to show off in front of everyone when it comes to sports. That includes you."

Ignis let out a breath he hadn't know he'd been holding. The whole truth of it was that he'd come to Gladio with an offer; he knew about his abysmal grades and there was something he wanted himself. A trade, he would help keep Gladio from failing Chemistry, and in return he wanted Gladio to help him with weight training. _Discreetly_. Ignis had gained nothing but height in his teen years and was tired of looking like a stiff breezy might blow him over. It wasn't vanity, he knew he'd never be built like Gladio and he didn't have any delusions of suddenly becoming handsome and popular. He was who he was, brains and books, but that didn't mean he couldn't improve himself otherwise. It was just that he didn't know where to start.

Gladio had been rather enthusiastic about their deal, perhaps more excited about the fact that Ignis would help keep him from getting kicked off the football team for being on academic probation, but they had grown to be friends over time, surprisingly. A few late night session tucked away in an empty classroom or the empty gym and they'd started swapping book recommendations. As it turned out, they'd had much more in common than Ignis initially assumed. And _yes_ , Gladio often spent his time encouraging Ignis to get out a little, football games mentioned more often than not. 

His discussion with Noctis had ended soon after, along with their lesson, but the nagging thought had stayed. Dogged him enough that he found himself traipsing around the edges of the football field after dark, unsure of what he was even trying to prove.

Was he… boring?

_Click._

A flash went of, momentarily blinding him, seconds before he heard the call, “Iggy, you came!” And his eyes snapped in their direction. Noctis beaming at him waving him over and, to his credit, trying not to look too surprised, along with Prompto, camera held in front of his face, the culprit of the blinding flash.

He walked over to them as Prompto lowered his camera. He was smiling, wide and genuine, enough to make his eyes crinkle shut, his hair a mess and cheeks tinged pink from the wind. Noct was going on about how Prompto was taking pictures for the yearbook, talking him up enough to make Prompto mutter _shut up dude_ , before laughing and shooting a nervous look at Ignis. 

Perhaps the chill of the wind had turned Ignis's cheeks a bit pink too. 

 

 

 

 

"This doesn't seem like your usual scene."

Luna and Aranea were walking side by side, commotion of the game slightly muffled now as they moved farther back from the field. It was colder over here, away from the clutter of bodies, and Luna had her hands buried deep in the pocket of her hoodie, black and emblazoned with the gold crest of the Lucian Kings. 

"That's because it's not, Princess," Aranea said, tugging at her scarf before quickly adding, "Crowe's been on me about coming to one of the games. Figured I'd get her to finally shut up about it."

They made they're way slowly around to the back of the bleachers where it was significantly less crowded, and most of the light was blocked off. Aranea wondered if she should ask Luna if she planned on going to Homecoming. 

Instead, she said, "You aren't intimidated by me are you?"

Luna turned to look at her, amused from what Aranea could tell, even in the dark. She laughed, "No particularly, no. Why, should I be?"

"Well Princess you can never be too careful," and feeling mischievous Aranea leaned in closer, let her voice get low, "rumor has it I've killed a man."

Luna smirked right back at her as she leaned in just as close, eyes locked and sharing breath when she said, "If you did, I'm sure they deserved it." 

" _Aranea!_ "

Crowe's voice cut through the air and that charge between them was suddenly gone as they both stepped back. Crowe came running over.

" _Hey_ ," she said, a little breathless and looking all too eager at the two of them, "You made it. I didn't think you'd come."

"Luna-FREYA!" Nyx appeared behind Crowe, loud and grinning as he usually was, and he threw an arm around Luna's shoulders, "me and Luna go way back," he said, to no one in particular, and Aranea had to wonder how much they'd been drinking.

Wherever Nyx went, Libertus was sure to be there as well, and as he walked over he said, "If by 'way back' you mean freshman year."

Nyx was quick with a retort, "Hey man, I think we made pretty good lab partners if I do say so my self," he said tugging Luna closer, "this girl saved my _ass_ , I probably would have flunked otherwise."

"Alright, alright I think that's enough of that," Aranea said, stepping in and shooing Nyx away, very carefully making sure not to look in Crowe's direction. Libertus offered Luna his flask, which she politely decline, but Aranea opted to grab it and take a swig. Maybe walking back here hadn't been the best idea.

"So, uh, either of you guys going to Gladio's party tomorrow?" Crowe asked, still looking a bit too delighted at the situation for Aranea's taste. Nyx and Libertus were distracted at least as they started bickering about something else. Two fewer idiots to deal with.

"Since when are you friends with Gladio?" Aranea asked.

"I'm not. But I heard about it from Libertus who heard it from Nyx who heard it from Gladio. His parents are out of town this weekend. If I lived in a swanky mansion like him I'd be throwing a party too. _Especially_ if the King's win tonight."

"I don't know," Aranea said, "not really like I know the guy."

"Since when has that stopped you from crashing a party? Besides Gladio thinks your cool," Crowe said, and Aranea hated that she could see Luna nodding along in agreement.

"It's true."

"See? He calls you, like, 'that cool biker chick' or something. He'd be totally down for you being there." Aranea rolled her eyes. 

"What about you Luna?"

She shrugged, "I don't really know. Those parties aren't usually my thing."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun," Crowe said, and that mischievous look was back on her face when she continued, "I bet _Aranea_ would really like it if you went."

"Crowe-" 

"You guys should go together!"

" _Crowe!_ " Aranea punched her in the arm to get her to shut up, and Crowe's groan of pain was lost among the cheers as the Kings scored another goal. Luna was polite enough to hide her mouth behind her hand while she laughed. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hit me up on tumblr @[notthelasttime](https://notthelasttime.tumblr.com/)


End file.
